sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Sanders
Logan is Thomas Sanders' first Side. Logan represents every fact Thomas ever learned and his curiosity. His fellow Sides are Roman, Virgil and Patton. Physical Appearance Logan, alongside the other Sanders Sides, changed his outfit entirely at the end of the episode Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!). While the other Sides underwent relatively drastic changes, Logan continued to wear precise, clean-cut outfits throughout the series. Former Outfit: Formely, he wore a Black Express polo shirt with a light blue necktie. He had thick black framed glasses and dark jeans. His belt was brown or black and he had black dress shoes. Current Outfit: His current outfit is still consisting of a black polo shirt, but costum made with his logo on it. His necktie is blue and black striped instead of light blue. Other Outfits: On occasion, Logan has worn various outfits that are more extravagant than his usual attire. These outfits are more of a recurring gag than his standard clothing, but they are noted nonetheless. * Unicorn onesie: This is essentially just a white onesie with a pastel blue circle covering the stomach area, but it includes a unicornesque hood that sports two ears and a horn. Logan, true to his “serious” nature, still wears his necktie on top of the onesie. The onesie first appeared in The MIND vs. The HEART!, though at this time, only Patton, Thomas, and Logan himself know about the onesie. * Sherlock outfit: Here, Logan wears a large black trench coat with his tie peeking out near the neck. He wears a grey scarf with a pattern of black, blue, and white shapes on it, alongside a black and white checkerboard “Sherlock” cap. It is not an exact replica of Sherlock’s outfit, but the similarities are definitely there. This outfit first appeared in Losing My Motivation, but has been referenced/worn multiple times in later episodes, leading to the conclusion that it is Logan’s favourite alternative outfit. * In rare occasions, Logan has worn other pieces of clothing. For example, in The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!, Logan wears a unique square patterned multi-colored sweater (implied to have the De Stijl movement as inspiration), and in Can LYING Be Good?? Logan dons a black tie instead of his typical blue one. Representation In general, Logan represents Thomas’s intelligence and logic. He is realistic and calculating, and is also identified as the counterpart to Patton in the video The MIND vs. The HEART!. Usually, Logan acts as the anchor to the other Sides, often pointing back to the original topic of conversation when they go off on tangents. He has also been referred to as the source of exposition for the Sanders Sides videos. Characteristics Logan is level-headed, calm and insightful. He is intuitive and seems to detect the presence of problems better than his fellow Sides. He is also stubborn, disobedient and can be quite ironic at times, but overall he is nice and moderate. Considering that Logan is the embodiment for Logic for Thomas, it is not necessarily unexpected for him to use objectivity to prove his points. Typically, he uses an assortment of research and facts in the middle of his argument. A key example of this was in ACCEPTING ANXIETY 2 . He discussed the "Yerkes-Dodson Curve" which effectively helped Thomas reign in his anxiety and ultimately helped Anxiety (soon to be known, Virgil) understand his importance. This usage of facts and objectivity often makes him go into a sort of tunnel vision, only using facts and disregarding any other parts of Thomas (like emotions, particularly.) Regardless, the usage of his knowledgeable reasoning often makes the other Sides and Thomas subject to his rather sophisticated vocabulary while he tries to explain his facts. This can lead to fueling his 'hotheadedness' that is evident in his personality. Another key characteristic or personality trait that Logan holds is his 'hotheadedness.' This personality trait is quite evident, although it is not something that Logan seems keen on expressing. On a multitude of occasions, whenever Logan is proven wrong, confused, or not ignored, he seems to instinctively lash out at the other Sides. A prime example of this is at the end of MOVING ON, Part 1/2: Exploring Nostalgia . Specifically, when Logan was seemingly in the wrong and ignored, he eventually lashed out at Patton. When Patton retaliated, Logan simply 'sunk out,' effectively (and supposedly) removing himself from the equation. It is assumed that Logan was able to deal with his anger effectively, as he later reconciled with Patton. However, his hotheadedness is still evident throughout the series. This hotheadedness possibly stems from the fact that Logan holds himself in a bit of a narcissistic point of view. While he is not necessarily vain like Roman, he holds himself highly in terms of intelligence. On multiple occasions, he flat out states that he is smarter than everyone else. Bluntly, he says, "I don't think I'm smarter then everyone else... I know I'm smarter than everyone else," in Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!). Logan definitely believes he is, objectively, smarter than the other Sides. He is incredibly confident in his intelligence, and the moment someone disagrees with his point, he is quick to try to debunk their ''logic. However, it is blatant that Logan is truly sensitive about his intelligence, especially when he tries to state that, "''I know things too (Can LYING Be Good??)" after 'Patton' spontaneously discusses rather knowledgeable topics. Presumably because of all these combined traits, Logan can come off as abrasive or incredibly blunt. It is rare to see Logan at all sugarcoating his words. While the other Sides (excluding Virgil) tend to not be harsh, Logan's trait of being one-hundred percent objective at all times tend to offend the other Sides. His ideal for objectivity tends to override any sense of metaphorically, 'pulling his punches' with words. In MOVING ON, Part 1/2: Exploring Nostalgia, Logan is quick to complain about Patton not being able to let go of this person. Logan is ''stating a fact - however, because this involves emotions, one could wonder if Logan would've been able to say it more gently. This straightforwardness does allow Logan to always be honest, but his bluntness tends to hurt the other Sides more than help them. Regardless of all these traits, if there's one thing Logan is, it's definitely his willingness to help. No matter which particular Side he is talking with, it appears that Logan's end goal is to always teach and help the others learn. Even if he disagrees with the other Sides at ''various ''points in time, never does he ever simply 'shut them up.' He has never ignored any of the Sides in entirety, if anything, he is the one to initiate conversation. In, My NEGATIVE Thinking with Virgil, instead of completely shutting Virgil down because he's, "''Just Anxiety," Logan goes out of his way to set up a debate. While this could be linked to Logan simply enjoying a good debate, Logan ends up admitting he could never think of debating with the other two. Even though Virgil is considered to be the 'bad guy' at this point, Logan never shuts Virgil down because of it. Logan, as he was the Teacher Vine Character, truly exhibits a teacher-like quality in trying to help others learn. Alongside these characteristics, Logan does exhibit a sort of fondness for the other Sides. He never has any ill-intentions towards them (with the exception of his lashing outs) in any sort of way. Like his teaching trait, he does always intend to assist the Sides. And even if he tends to be brash, he still does attend otherwise 'frivolous' displays, for example, in The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!. Even though originally, he might've not joined the song, he still participated. While it might not have been the most logical course of action if he wanted to achieve any other goal, he went along with the song for the sake of joining the other Sides. (Though, it could be argued that he only did it for the sake of viewership. However, Logan did inevitably seem to enjoy the song - not begrudgingly doing it for the sake of views.) Logan does have strong friendships with the Sides, and it is blatant that he cares for them; In his own way, that is. Room Logan's Room has not been introduced yet. Etymology Logan's name came from Logos, which is one of Aristotle's ingredients for persuasion. Logos is an appeal to logic, and is a way of persuading an audience by reason. Logos can also be developed by using advanced, theoretical or abstract language, citing facts, using historical and literal analogies, and by constructing logical arguments. 'Logan' also means 'dwelling in a little hollow'. Although Logan is male, the name can be used for multiple genders. Relationships Roman Roman and Logan are often times at odds with each other. Evidently, this stems from Logan finding Roman to be, "a little too extra" in My NEGATIVE Thinking. While Roman is all fantasy and dreaming, Logan is grounded and objectivity. They are quick to banter against each other, and insults are definitely common in their discussion. While their rivalry is not as Extra ™ as Virgil and Roman, they are still seen to be quick to fire off insults at one another. While Roman does not have as many nicknames for Logan as he does Virgil, they are equally as childish and 'insulting.' Considering that Roman supposedly cannot call Virgil nicknames anymore, it seems their rivalry as increased as of late. However, their rivalry does not mean they necessarily despise each other. Often times, for great works of art or theater, one must include logic in their line of thinking. This is particularly evident in Am I ORIGINAL?, where Logan participates in 'Aggressive Bouts of Beat Poetry.' While this can be considered more of an excuse to insult Roman, Logan still ''did attempt to participate - obviously showing some sort of camaraderie. Also, in ''Making Some Changes!, both Logan and Roman both joined forces to help Thomas with his recent problem. Even though they still exchange insults, their rivalry did not stop them from both joining together and helping Thomas. They might not be incredibly close, but they are not short of being definite friends. Patton Quite evidently, Logan and Patton are not exactly the epitome of friendship. Logan represents 'The Brain' and Patton represents 'The Heart' - and in media, usually these two concepts are often times at odds with one another. This idea is very much present in the Sanders Sides, and they are confirmed to be direct counterparts (stated by Joan) in Sanders Sides - BEHIND THE SCENES Q&A. Patton is centered around emotions, and on a multitude of occasions Logan states how much he finds emotions to be 'icky' or frivolous. Considering that Patton also acts like a child sometimes, Logan's objectivity often clashes with Patton's childish actions. Logan is seen to absolutely despise - or atleast dislike - dad jokes and puns, which is one of Patton's trademark actions. Regardless of Patton's dad jokes, however, it is evident that Logan doesn't necessarily hate ''Patton. It is seen that Logan is often willing to compromise and work with Patton. On one occasion, Logan offers Patton a cat hoodie as a sort of gift/compromise to Patton after the events of ''MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup. And on another occasion, he even works together with Patton in The MIND vs. The HEART (though, it's to be noted that it's implied that these two have fought earlier on.) Patton also states that, "Logan is my hero!" in Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!). While Logan is often harsher with Patton than any of the others, it is evident that he still cares for Patton. Virgil Of all the Sides, it appears that Logan is against Virgil the least. While Logan and Virgil did have a full video dedicated to them solely arguing, (My NEGATIVE Thinking), after the debate is where their relationship truly shines. Logan admits wholeheartedly that he believes that the other two Sides are, "a little too extra." Alongside this, Logan also states that, "While you Virgil may be wrong about a lot of things, I don't necessarily mind your company." This is one of the few times that Logan has ever stated to truly enjoying - or in this case, not minding - anything at all. With the other Sides, it's evident he disagrees with a lot of their points. However, Logan, in a way, finds Virgil to be more reasonable. This relationship is not one-sided, either. In My Personality Q&A, Virgil says, "Logic You understand reality better than the other guys, and that is comforting." Logan and Virgil are both grounded in reality more than the others, and while Virgil is inherently anxious about that very reality, there is a sort of mutual understanding between the two. In some cases, the two did have a rough start. In Am I ORIGINAL?, Logan did ''call Virgil a defeatist. And in comparison, Virgil called Logan a "clueless moron" in ''My Personality Q&A. However, these were in rather earlier episodes of the Sanders Sides. As of latest Sanders Sides video, it appears the two are definitely strengthening their relationship. In The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!, Logan quickly defended Virgil's statement that the line didn't exactly fit him at all. Logan was also adamant (though, fairly not as much as Patton) on retrieving Virgil in ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 1/2: Excepting Anxiety!. Arguably, he also helped Virgil the most by providing the Yerkes-Dodson curve in ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?, and manages to sway the other into coming back. By far, the two can relate the most to one another. Deceit Logan and Deceit's relationship is strongly antagonistic. They despise one another, considering that Deceit is essentially covering up the truth - which is, objectively, leading to a false information. Logan counteracts Deceit's argument of, "What you don't know can't hurt you," quite strongly in Can LYING Be Good??. Deceit!Patton also made an offhanded comment on how Logan was, "Everybody's favorite character!" Considering that Deceit mostly speaks in lies, it can be inferred that Deceit called Logan the least favorite character - something that Logan was labeled as in one of the first Sanders Sides video. Trivia * Logan, on a multitude of occasions, has hinted to enjoy other series that are not in Sanders Sides. ** His love for Doctor Who is less obvious, but in plain sight in Can LYING Be Good?? when he states, "Doctor Who reference? Fantastic!" After Thomas make a reference to Doctor Who in the beginning Act. ** Obviously, he is in love with Sherlock Holmes, going as far as cosplay- ...getting in the mindset ''by dressing up as Sherlock. This action was in ''Losing My Motivation and Am I ORIGINAL? (briefly). * While it is a fandom (angst) nickname for Logan, Logan has never been called 'Robot' in the entirety of the Sanders Sides. However, the nickname might have been referenced when Logan said his favourite emoji was the robot. * Logan seems to write vocab cards to keep up with modern slang. ** The vocab cards include: Lit, Gucci, DWI, You Good Fahm?, Chill Pill, Savage, Break a leg, 'shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots' * In the Q and A, it has been established Logan would wield earth. In fact, he shares a lot of things with the physical element of earth, as well as its astrological personality. * Logan has a fondness and strong enthusiasm for Crofter’s jelly which is shown in the episodes “Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!)”, “The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!”, and “Crofters - The MUSICAL!”. ** He has his own flavor named “Logan’s Berry” which is a pomegranate and blackberry mix. Category:Sanders Sides